User talk:Tough Little Ship
DVD screen capture software? Hey, I saw some mention that you'll be uploading images from your recently purchased X-Files dvds soon. May I ask what screen capture software do you use as I'm interested in capturing images too. --Deepthroat 22:55, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Memory Alpha Hey - yeah! Memory Alpha is so full of contributors and so much as been done, it was hard to make any additions that werent instantly re-edited or scrubbed clean, this wiki seems to need alot of attention and I hope I can help make it as complete as memory alpha is. So hows tricks? --Deepthroat 20:14, 15 April 2006 (UTC) ThanQ Thanks for contributing to this site. As you can probably see, I'm having quite some trouble with helping to build a community, so I greatly appreciate your contributions. Feel free to make more. :) --Mulder 21:32, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Scripts Searchable X-Files season transcripts in pdf format can be found here - http://tinyurl.com/aan8/transcripdfs/gilmore.html. Although the site appears to be related to a show called The Gilmore Girls, there's an X-Files section with transcripts for all nine seasons. Individual episode transcripts in html format can be found here - http://www.insidethex.co.uk/. Transcripts for The Lone Gunmen (TV series) and Millennium can be found here - http://www.twiztv.com/ If you're looking for actual filming scripts, The X-Files Movie script can be found here - http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/X-Files-Fight-the-Future,-The.html. Hope that helps. --Mulder 00:34, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) Linking from Wikipedia Since the X-Files is a part of wikicities, you should be able to link to it like this: wikicities:c:x-files:Main Page. I hope that helps.--Tim Thomason 15:21, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Manitou Images No problem getting the pics, just ask if you want any more pics of anything from any episode of The X-Files or the first season of Millennium! --Mulder 01:43, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: DVDs I'm from Aberdeen, Scotland, really! The new lower-price DVDs are actually the same as the older boxes but with different packaging. The discs and special features are the same. There are also slight differences with the booklet thing you get with each set, such as the old ones had full episode listings for every seasons on the back pages but the new ones just have the episode listing for whatever season it is. Does that make sense? lol! If you want to know more, feel free to ask (as always). If not, that's obviously fine too. :) --Mulder 01:52, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year! :) --Mulder 13:01, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Monobook Sorry, but I know next to nothing about css. I'm much more knowledgable about html, so I apologetically suggest you ask someone else (maybe someone at MA?). Otherwise, do like I do and copy http://x-files.wikicities.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.css to http://x-files.wikicities.com/wiki/User:Tough_Little_Ship/monobook.css without saving. Then play around with some of the parameters and preview the page to see your changes. --Mulder 23:06, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Re:DVD Good idea! I was thinking the same thing myself. Go right ahead and create it if you want to. Also, next time don't ask me. Either add comment/whatever to community portal or just do it! That should make this place more community-based. You might have seen my attempt at a DVD wiki section on Memory Alpha, I'll find it interesting to see yours! :) Good luck and keep up the good work! --Mulder 13:33, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Vandalism Is there anything we can do about the page that is eternalling being vandalised. I once saw a regular wiki page where the ability to edit had been withdrawn due to repeated vandalism --Deepthroat 02:53, 5 May 2006 (UTC) As you were first on at least 2 occassions to respond to vandalism, I'm considering making you an administrator. Would you be okay with that? --Mulder 15:55, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Hi Thanks, and hello to you too! Unfortunately, I will not be able to write as many new articles because I'm back at college - without the next season of DVDs to watch. Hopefully my dad will mail them as he finishes watching them back home, haha. - Colonist 17:23, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Episodes pages etc Is there a consensus on the lay out of episode pages here? I am planning on making a few navigational templates making it easier to jump to episode pages and was seeing if moving the information on the sidebar at the top of episode pages to a new first section would ruffle anyone feathers. If so i could make that into a template and manipulate its placemnet on the page. Im also going to majorly update the Millennium and Lone Gunmen pages aswell as the DVD Pages. Thanks Anthil'za 12:31, 11 January 2008 (UTC)